Dark Messiah: Mandalorian Wars
by Vile Twitch
Summary: KOTOR Second part of My Dark Messiah saga.  You may want to read the first part.  Male Revan Lightside moving towards darkside.  This is Revan during the Mandalorian wars.  This is AU no other Jedi followed Revan. R&R Battle of Dxun Ch5
1. Taking Charge

Dark Messiah: Mandalorian Wars

Disclaimer I DON NOT OWN STAR WARS (proceeds to cry)

Warning: Story contains some mild language, violence, and sexually references but not very much

Summary: This is the second part of My Dark Messiah saga. You may want to read the first part. Male Revan Lightside Darkside moving towards the darkside. This is Revan during the Mandalorian wars hence the title. This is AU sense no other Jedi followed Revan to war. Revan is 16

"Speaking"

_Thinking _

//Droid// (This is all that beeping and buzzing that droids like R2 make)

/_Mental speaking/_

AN: Sorry for the long wait. I will try to get a chapter out every week, but I am kind of stressed for time right now so no promises.

Ch.1 Taking Charge

**Echani Dreadnought ESS Dragons Teeth**

The duralium doors parted allowing Revan to walk onto the bridge of the Echani battleship. The bridge was massive nearly twice as large as a normal Echani bridge. The extra space was to accommodate a massive holoprojector that helped organize fleet movements. It was in front of the project that stood general Yusanis. Seeing his uncle, Revan headed towards him.

After, in Revan's mind, the Jedi had betrayed him Revan had gone to Laconia the Echani home world. There he implored his uncle to allow him to join the war effort as part of the Echani fleet. His uncle at first had refused saying that he was too young but did allow Revan to join him as an "advisor" when he learned that Mandalore was the man that raped his sister-in-law and sired Revan. Yusanis saw it as a manner of honor for Revan to join. The Jedi, unaware of the connection between the Echani and Revan, were unable to locate him. In the two months since Revan had joined Yusanis he had witnessed three major battles and several small skirmish. Unfortunately, because of poor Republic leadership all three major battles were lost. Only the Echani battle groups held their ground for any meaningful length of time. This led to the decision to replace the current secretary of defense Worthen Lesston with General Yusanis. The battle group was doing one last survey mission along the border of the mid and outer rim before heading to Coruscant to deliver Yusanis. "Anything?"

"Nothing little brother," Varon replied.

"Not even a mining colony, probably to close to the war zone for anybody to invest in this system." Falcar said while slapping Revan on the shoulder.

"Yes well th…" Revan trailed off as he felt a warning in the Force.

"Revan you ok?"

The ship shook violently several crewmembers where caught of guard causing them to fall. "Report!" Yusanis roared.

"Sir six Mandalorian dreadnaughts just dropped out of hyperspace. They have destroyed the cruiser Heavens Light."

"All ships return fire!" As one, the nine remaining members of the battle group turned and unloaded on the dreadnoughts.

"Sir enemy shields are holding," The Bridge shook again, "Sir the frigate Firebird was hit in her reactor. We're receiving reports of heavy damage throughout the fleet."

Yusanis opened his mouth to speak when a power conduit exploded behind him. The discharge sent Yusanis Revan and his two half-brothers across the deck. Slowly picking himself up Revan began coughing because of the black acidic smoke that the damage conduit was spewing into the bridge. Looking around he located his family members lying on the deck, using the Force to probe them he found, to his relief, that they were merely unconscious.

"Missile launchers offline!"

"General we've lost two more ships what are your orders?" The Captain asked.

Revan stared at the Captain that had approached him. He wasn't sure why the Captain was calling him general. Then he realized that with all the smoke and damage to the bridge the man thought he was Yusanis.

"General your orders."

Revan turned his attention briefly towards the flicking holoprojector. "All ships course 7256 mark 3. Divert all power to engines and shields." Revan yelled out the orders as best he could between coughs.

"Sir that heading puts on direct course for the systems asteroid belt."

"The fleet has its orders _Captain_." Revan replied making sure to emphasize the man's rank. The six remaining members of the task force turned and pushed their engines into the red as they speed towards the systems asteroid belt. Only three ships made it to the belt.

"Sir we have reached the asteroid belt shall we slow."

"Negative Captain." Revan replied calmly as he watched the hologram showing the position of the two fleets. He smirked as he saw the Mandalorians following his ships into the belt. _They may have bigger guns but lack maneuverability. Thank the Force for Mandalorian arrogance. Shit!_ Revan's smirk faltered as he saw the rear Mandalorian warship change course to go over the belt instead of through it. _I'll deal with him later._ "Weapons status!"

"Sir Lasers are at 22." The confused weapons office replied.

"Transfer power from forward batteries to the rear batteries and commence firing."

"Sir we have no direct line of sight on the Mandalorians and even if we did at these levels they would have no effect on their she..."

"I want you to target the asteroids behind us," Revan shouted before turning to the communication office. "Tell the other ships to fire as well."

The three remaining Echani warships transferred what little power they could from the rapidly overheating engines to their rear turbolasers. The normally stable asteroid belt erupted into chaos as the ships lasers pounded into asteroids behind them randomly. The Mandalorian shields being designed to counter energy base attacks proved useless as hundreds of asteroid fragments impacted the vessels. The high velocity rocks shredded the reinforced hulls. The mighty vessels fell quickly to Revan's trap.

Cheers erupted on the Bridge of the ships. Revan however was not cheering. "Helm how long till we reach the edge of the belt?"

"Sir ummm," the navigation office was caught off guard by the question. "We should exit the field in sixty seconds."

"Captain reroute power from engines to the forward turbolasers. Our momentum will take us the rest of the way. Single the other ships to do the same." Revan ordered. Several crewmembers looked at him funny as they fulfilled his orders. Revan ignored the stares as he turned from the holoprojector to stare out the forward view ports. _Where are you?_ Revan did not have to wait long for an answer as a particular large asteroid moved out of their way to reveal the sixth dreadnought.

"MANDALORIAN DREADNOUGHT!" The captain yelled. Obviously, he along with the rest of the crew missed the moment it changed course.

"All ships fire!" Revan ordered. The three Echani warships unloaded their main forward guns sending a wave of deadly energy towards the massive dreadnought. The Mandalorians responded by sending an even deadly barrage at the Echani cruiser flanking the Dragons Teeth. Revan stood watching the battle through the forward view ports making sure to show no visible sings of the nervousness he felt. He knew that even undamaged this would be a close fight and with the damage taking in the first five minutes of the battle, he was even less sure of coming out of this alive. The Echani cruiser exploded shaking the capital ship. Revan watched with growing dread as the Mandalorians turned their colossal guns towards the last escort ship and fired.

_/Are you just going to stand there and wait for death?/ _A familiar dark voice asked him.

_/In case you didn't notice I am trying to destroy that ship so go away./_ Revan replied angrily.

_/I can't do that Revan your life is to…important to me./_

_/Well what do you suggest I should do?/_

_/Simple young one use the Force to destroy that worthless ship./_

_/WHAT! That goes against everything the Jed…/_

_/STOP THINKING LIKE A JEDI!/ _It interrupted Revan viciously._ /You have tremendous power nearly as great as mine Revan I suggest you start using it./_

_/Fine but how?/_

_/I am sure you can figure that one out yourself./ _

"Basted,"Revan muttered to himself irritably.

A massive explosion illuminated the bridge in orange light as their remaining escort ship imploded. Moments later the Dragons Teeth shook violently as a full barrage from the Mandalorian dreadnought hit it.

"Sir shields are failing!"

Ignoring the man Revan reached through the Force with grim determination towards the enemy dreadnought. _Size matters not_. Revan thought as he ripped the ships forward shield generators from the vessel. No longer protected by shields the other hull vaporized instantly. A laser blast penetrated the Mandalorian power core causing a massive explosion that turned the mighty ship into a mere navigational hazed. Revan smiled briefly before falling to the deck. A single thought not his own passed through his mind before he fell unconscious.

_/You are becoming strong my little Revan./_

**Outer Rim**

Scarlet groaned as she returned to the conscious world. Her shoulders were on fire from being suspended off the ground by her wrists for an unknown amount of time. After her failed attack on the padawan, she had fled hoping to escape her master's wrath. She didn't get far before one of her masters other servants found her. When the poison dart burrowed itself into her lekku she felt sure she was about to die, only to awake days later chained to the ceiling. Her once beautiful clothes were now no more than blood stained rags on the stone floor. A noise in front of her caused her to tiredly raise her head. Standing in front of her was her master.

"Now where were we my little pet?" It hissed sadistically at her.

AN: Please Review. No flames please.


	2. the Beginning of Destiny

Dark Messiah: Mandalorian Wars

Disclaimer I DON NOT OWN STAR WARS (proceeds to cry)

Warning: Story contains some mild language, violence, and sexually references but not very much

Summary: This is the second part of My Dark Messiah saga. You may want to read the first part. Male Revan Lightside Darkside moving towards the darkside. This is Revan during the Mandalorian wars hence the title. This is AU sense no other Jedi followed Revan to war. Revan is 16

"Speaking"

_Thinking _

//Droid// (This is all that beeping and buzzing that droids like R2 make)

/_Mental speaking/_

'_Dark voice'_ (the thing that keeps talking to Revan)

Ch.2 the Beginning of Destiny

**Coruscant**

The first thing Revan perceived were the silk sheets covering his body. Carefully opening his eyes, he found himself staring at a white tiled ceiling. Blinking slowly he turned his head left to find a number of bizarre looking medical machines displaying someone's vitals, most likely his own. Moaning, he moved to a sitting position causing the green sheets covering him to gather at his waist revealing his well-defined chest.

"Relived Statement: Master you're awake."

//Are you hungry or perhaps just thirsty if you want I can go get you something. Would you like something to read or maybe a holoviewer I think Rocket Rangers is coming on. I love that show it is so action…//

Ignoring T3 Revan stood up from the bed and walked over to a nearby large window, barely even noticing that he was only wearing a very tight pair of hospital shorts. Pushing a button on the window edge, the blinds retracted to revile a stunning view of the sun setting behind the massive city skyline of Coruscant. In the distance, Revan could make out the Jedi Temple and the Senate. "Coruscant how did I get here?"

"By starship of course," Revan turned to see his half-brother Varon standing in the now open doorway with a brown duffel bag, "what did you think that I carried you here." Walking into the room, he approached Revan and placed his right hand on Revan's left shoulder in a standard Echani greeting. "How do you feel brother?"

"Fine just really confused. What am I doing on Coruscant?" Revan replied as he returned Varon's gesture.

"Well that's simple," Varon began as he sat down in a nearby chair while Revan sat down on the bed. "You see after you saved our lives, thanks for that by the way, you fell unconscious and stubbornly refused to wake up. We were coming to Coruscant anyways and felt it best for the doctors here to look at you. The docs in the fleet couldn't figure out what was wrong with you. Luckily, your vitals returned to safer levels by the time we reached the planet."

"Do the Jedi know I am here?"

"Yes and before you start worrying about them showing up and dragging you to the temple for running away relax that's not going to happen."

"Why not?"

"Because uncle made it quite clear to them that you are under his protection and because of the unique relationship we have with the Republic they wouldn't dare try to go around him for fear of us removing our support. However there is something else you should know." Varon answered suddenly looking very uncomfortable.

"What is it," Revan asked wondering what could shake up his warrior brother in such a way.

"Because you went against the decision of the council they have stripped your status as a Jedi Knight and banished you from the order." The room became uncomfortably quiet.

'_Betrayal' _

"Revan are yo…"

"I'm fine brother," Revan interrupted his brother calmly; "they probably did it to keep others from following my path. Not that I care I wasn't planning on going back anytime soon anyway. Look I'm really hungry so can we go get something?"

"Sure but you have to do something for me first." Varon replied not minding the sudden topic change.

"What's that?"

"Put some clothes on. You're lucky you didn't cause a speeder crash when you stood in front of that window with nothing but boxers on. You just have to be the center of attention."

"Varon I would gladly remove myself from the affairs of the galaxy," Revan replied as he rummaged through a closet for his clothes.

"Then why don't you?"

"Because that bastard still draws breath."

Varon knew immediately who Revan was referring too. "Ready?"

Revan looked himself over frowning when he realized what was missing. "Where are my weapons?"

"Here," Varon answered as here threw Revan the duffel bag he brought with him.

Dropping the bag onto his bed Revan opened it to reveal his Echani dueling daggers and lightsabers. _Figured they would have taken them when they banished me._ He thought as he began to attach them to his body.

"Are you excepting to go into battle before or after we eat?"

"Very funny but I noticed you had a few concealed toys," Revan replied happily, as he threw a black clock on to conceal his small arsenal and moved towards the door. "Let's eat."

"Where do you think your going," A young female nurse asked as they left the room, "You should still be in bed you need rest."

"I am fine you shouldn't worry."

"Your fine, I shouldn't worry."

"You should go check on the other patients."

"I should go check on the other patients," the nurse walked away in a daze.

"Brother you've never done that to me have you," Revan smirked at Varon before walking towards the exit. "Revan seriously?"

**Coruscant Supreme Chancellor's Office**

"General welcome how's the leg?" Supreme Chancellor Sbarge asked politely to Yusanis as he entered his spacious office. Rising from his chair, he reached across his desk to shake the General's hand.

"My leg is fine thank you Chancellor. My apologies for being late I was delayed by a message form Laconia." Yusanis replied as he shook the Chancellor's hand.

"Please have a seat General," Sbarge paused briefly as he and Yusanis sat down, "I know that you are just getting settled into your new position and I hate to spring this on you the first week but unfortunately it requires our immediate attention." Reaching into his desk, he pulled out a brown datapad and handed it to Yusanis. "The fifth fleet has been decimated by a surprise Mandalorian attack. Over half the capital ships where destroyed and the head of the fleet admiral Tarkin was killed during the rout. The Outer Rim is nearly lost all we control is the Hydian Way, barely, and the Mid Rim is wide open to invasion. Things are looking bad general at this rate the clans will take _this_ planet in two years maybe less. We might be able to salvage the war if the Jedi would help us, but they remain persistent that the recent war with Exar Kun has severely weakened them and they cannot offer assistance. I have my doubts about that but I have no way to disprove their explanation. My friend do you have any suggestions."

"Chancellor to be blunt there is no quick and easy way to turn this war around but I do have some suggestions that should at least help."

"Well as of 5p.m yesterday you're the new Secretary of Defense so let's here it."

"First Chancellor the old system of having multiple fleets under their own individual commanded must be changed. We have seen on multiple occasions where miscommunication between the individual fleets has led to disastrous fleet placement that completely neutralizes our superior numbers. I suggest you issue an executive order that groups the fleets into three military zones and place a supreme commander in charge of each zone that reports directly to you and me. This will allow for much faster response to any attack and will allow for better organized counter attacks." Yusanis activated a small holoprojector and placed it on the Chancellor's desk. It displayed a map of the known galaxy and the location of the three zones. Zone 1 included the Core worlds and Colonies. Zone 2 included Inner and Expansion Rim. Finally, zone 3 included the Mid Rim and the remaining Outer Rim territories.

"A sound plan but who do we place in charge of the zones?"

"For the military zone that would include the Core Worlds and Colonies I believe Admiral Stanford would be adequate." Yusanis didn't fell the need to point out what both men knew. That being that Stanford was in fact one of the less skilled admirals serving but his brothers is one of the most influential senators. Making his appointment to the position nothing more than a clever bribe to keep the Senate out of the way of the new battle plan. "For the military zone containing the Inner and Expansion Rim I suggest we place Admiral Forn Dodonna in charge she is highly skilled and works well with others."

"And the final zone general."

"The final zone is the most important comprising both the Mid and Outer Rim. We will need a person able to make fast decisions and one who has a keen tactical mind. I have looked through the records of the admirals currently severing in the navy and I could find no one who could fill that role. The closest was Dodonna but she is far too defensive in her thinking and we need someone willing to attack. In the end, the only person I found that could fill this role was the man who came up with the idea of dividing the fleet into three zones. From the look on your face, you thought it was my idea. Well it wasn't."

"So just who is this mystery tactician of yours?" Yusanis response was to reach into his coat to retrieve a data pad and hand it to the Chancellor. Who looked at it briefly before raising an eyebrow at the general. "You can't be serious? You want to entrust the position to…"

**Coruscant ****500 Republica**

"Revan Varon there you are," Falcar exclaimed as the two entered the spacious apartment that had been rented by Yusanis; "I have been looking for you everywhere. You weren't at the medical center and the nurse on duty couldn't remember you leavening."

"Sorry brother Revan was hungry and I couldn't remember your new comm. number."

"That's ok bros I ate with uncle," Falcar paused, as he looked Revan over, "I must say Revan I am surprised to see you fully dressed."

"What do you mean," Revan asked confused at his half-brother statement.

"Well I figured with all the fanfare you got from the battle girls would be jumping onto you every time you go outdoors. After all, you are almost as good looking as me."

"What fanfare?"

"You mean you don't know," Falcar looked at Revan astounded before turning to Varon, "You didn't tell him."

"Tell me what?"

"It didn't come up."

"What didn't come up?"

"Unbelievable."

"Would you stop ignoring me and tell me what you're talking about!"

"My Revan that's quite the temper you've got there. You better be careful it my cost you dearly in the future," Varon replied as the two brothers smirked at their younger siblings annoyance.

"To answer your question brother," Falcar began, "Your recent victory over the Mandalorian strike force is being told across the Republic. They talk of how a young Knight defied the wishes of the high council and saved the lives of those serving on board the Dragons Teeth. I don't even get an honorable mention."

"Probably because you were unconscious during the battle little brother," Varon explained as he elbowed Falcar in the ribs.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted. Revan you have become something of a hero to many citizens of the Republic and I doubt the fact that Jedi don't allow physical relationships with others will keep all the girls away from you. Maybe it's a good thing they kicked you out after all, you lucky bastard," Falcar finished with a shake of his head.

**Coruscant Supreme Chancellor's Office**

"I don't know Yusanis he's so young and lacks experience," sighing the Chancellor leaned back into his chair while rubbing his right temple with his finger.

"Sir Republic admirals are not the type of person we need fighting this war. They are very good in peace keeping operations or dealing with pirates but in situations like this, they are completely unprepared. There has not been a war on this scale since the Great Hyperspace War over 600 years ago."

"What about our war with Kun general."

"Doesn't count that was mainly a Jedi conflict and the navy only had a supporting role and even then it was under their command. _Your_ navy has never faced a war on this scale without the assistance of the Jedi."

"Then what about you. You understand this type of war you could…" the Chancellor trailed off as Yusanis raised a hand.

"Sir to be honest if I had not been knocked unconscious during the attack on the Dragon's Teeth I probably wouldn't be here. I would have never even considered entering the asteroid belt. I would have ordered our ships to ram them foolishly hoping to take one of them with me. If you need any more reassurances then remember this, the Jedi thought he was worthy of being a Knight and had they joined in the war effort he would have been a general by default."

"He was raised on Laconia wasn't he?"

Yusanis eyes narrowed at the Chancellors implication, "yes he was and before you even say it know that on my family's honor it has no bearing on this suggestion."

"My apologies my friend I should not have implied such a thing. I have spent too many years in the Senate it would seem."

"I accept your apology."

"There is something else that needs to be considered if we decided to place him in charge of the third zone."

"And that is?"

"The Jedi, they will certainly protest his placement to the post. Despite the bad press they have received over their refusal to join the war effort they are still greatly respected within the Republic."

"It is of no consequence Chancellor. Any protest to his appointment they make can be quickly put down."

"What? How?"

"Simple the Jedi made it clear they will take no part in this war and therefore have no say on how we chose to fight it. In fact, tell them if they don't want him to receive the position then they can take it themselves. A win win situation."

"Very well, I will have to call in quite a few favors to keep the senate from overturning my executive decree. The fact that you are the one pushing it will help greatly. If you'll excuse me I have a bombshell to drop." Standing he shook Yusanis hand and after a few parting words he watched as Yusanis walked out of his office. Sitting in his chair, he pressed a small green button on his chair. "Margaret."

"Yes Chancellor."

"Please send word that I wish to speak with Senator Stanford immediately."

"Right away sir."

**Coruscant ****500 Republica**

Revan sat on his uncle's balcony watching the nighttime skyline of the planet city. A gentle breeze ran over his bare chest as an endless stream of speeders weaved their way around the massive skyscrapers. In the distance, he could see the Jedi Temple, a beacon of light, untouched by the horrors of war. He felt disgusted by the sight and turned his eyes to examine the senate halls. _At least they pretend to care about the billions dying in the outer rim; only because they might loose a few credits._ A noise behind him brought him out of his thoughts. "Hello uncle." Revan recognized the Force signature of Yusanis instantly.

"Revan I'm glad to see you awake," Yusanis patted his nephew on the shoulder before dropping into a chair next to him. "How do you feel?"

"Restless."

"Well sleeping for three weeks will do that to most people."

"Falcar said you had a meeting with the Chancellor, how'd it go?"

"It went well. The chancellor is going to issue an executive order to divide the navy into three zones." Yusanis went on to explain who was being placed in charge of zones 1 and 2 and why.

"What about zone 3? Dodonna is the only admiral remotely qualified for the position and you said she is in charge of zone 2. So who did you nominate for the job?"

"You."

"Admiral Yu? The man is an idiot, not fit to command a garbage transport. He should be throw… What are you roiling your eyes at?" (Stargate watches should recognize the joke. Sorry I couldn't help myself.)

"Revan I didn't nominate Admiral Yu."

"Then who did you nominate."

"Revan I nominated you."

"You just said that you didn't nominate Admir…"

Yusanis placed his hand over Revan's mouth cutting the confused ex-Jedi off. "Be quiet, and pay attention. I nominated a 16-year-old ex-Jedi named Revan. At the time, I was confident in my choice but after this little conversation, I am not so sure any more." The last part he said more to himself then to Revan.

"What do you mean you nominated me?"

"We're going to be at this all night aren't we?

Revan jumped out of his chair and stared angrily at his uncle. "Have you lost your mind? What were you thinking?"

"You wanted a command didn't you?"

"Yes I did! However, I was thinking along the lines of commanding a capital ship or at most a battle group not a third of the whole damn Republic navy!" Revan turned angrily away from his uncle and griped the balcony railing hard enough to cause his knuckles to turn white.

Yusanis stood and made his way towards the balcony exit. Stopping in the doorway he turned to stare at Revan's back. "Revan I would not have suggested this if I didn't have faith in your abilities. I ask only that you think about it, and if you truly don't want it I will find someone else." Turning Yusanis left Revan to his thoughts.

Revan barely even noticed as his uncle left his mind filled with conflicting emotions as he replayed the conversation over in his head. _Has he lost his mind?_

'_He hasn't lost his mind Revan.'_

_/Then why would he push for such a insane idea?/_

'_Because he sees in you what you refuse to accept.'_

_/And that is?/_

'_That you are a warrior, one who was breed to end lives, Mandalorian.'_

_/Shut up!/_

'_Fine live in denial, but answer me this how did you know that going into the asteroid field was the right move when anyone else would have seen it as suicide.'_

_/Don't you know after all your in my head./_

'_I do but I want to here you say it.'_

_/I don't know how but when I stared at to holoprojector I could just see what needed to be done./_

'_You have a rare gift Revan. I believe you would call it Battle Precognition. I believe you have heard of it.'_

_/Yes, I have. It's an ability that presents in some Force sensitive people and certain species like the Echani. It lets one predicted how a opponents will move in battle./_

'_Yes and you have a highly advanced version of the gift. It allows you to predict the outcome of battles possible even wars. That is why you are right for the job.'_

_/I don't know./_

'_Revan we can spend an eternity arguing over your role in the galaxy but the one thing that is not open to debate is the fact that it is your destiny to destroy the worthless Mandalorians and the ones pulling their strings.'_

_/What do you mean?/_

'_The Jedi are right that there is more to this war then is known.'_

_/And you know this how?/_

'_I can sense it. However, this is a conversation for another time. What are you going to do about Yusanis offer?'_

**Jedi Temple Two Weeks Later**

"He is being sworn in as we speak," Atris announced as she approached Vrook and Kaver.

"Then our warnings have been ignored," Kaver replied.

"In two weeks time Revan will be in the Outer Rim and in charge of a third of the Republic fleet. This is a colossal mistake. He is far too inexperienced and worse I sense a dark taint growing in Revan."

"I have felt it as well Vrook but it was strange it was coming from him and yet it felt apart from him."

"I believe things have just gotten much worse," Atris replied, "Revan's appointment will only lead to disaster."

"Perhaps we should reconsider our decision to not join the war effort," Kaver supposed.

"Our decision must stand Kaver for the sake of the Jedi Order we cannot interfere," Vrook admonished.

"Then the fate of the Outer Rim is now in the hands of a sixteen year old _ex_-Jedi."

AN: Please Review no flames please


	3. Cleaning House

Dark Messiah: Mandalorian Wars

Disclaimer I DON NOT OWN STAR WARS (proceeds to cry)

Warning: Story contains some mild language, violence, and sexually references but not very much

Summary: This is the second part of My Dark Messiah saga. You may want to read the first part. Male Revan Lightside Darkside moving towards the darkside. This is Revan during the Mandalorian wars hence the title. This is AU sense no other Jedi followed Revan to war. Revan is 16

"Speaking"

_Thinking _

//Droid// (This is all that beeping and buzzing that droids like R2 make)

/_Mental speaking/_

'_Dark voice'_ (the thing that keeps talking to Revan)

AN: Special thanks to CommanderKoran and gold for reviewing this story. Sorry for the long wait but well I have Xbox live and Halo 3 so I barely even see the sun anymore. R&R

Ch.3 Cleaning House

**Courageous Battleship Bridge**

Captain Saul Karath, his uniform perfectly pressed, stood at attention with his hands clasped behind his back as he watched his prodigy, Lieutenant Carth Onasi, out of the corner of his eye as he tripled checked the ships course. Wondering to himself what could possibly have made the man so paranoid. _Maybe he is just worried about making a mistake and dooming the new flagship of the newly formed Republic zone 3_. If that was the case, the Karath completely understood the man's nervousness. After his previous vessel the Skylight, a Hammerhead-class vessel, was severely damaged by the Mandalorians he expected to be assigned another Hammerhead-class vessel or be forced to wait as they repaired the Skylight. He was shocked when he received the orders to become the captain of the recently completed Courageous.

The Hammerhead-class capital ships were the backbone of the Republic navy. Not as fast as an Echani dreadnought or carrying as much firepower as a Mandalorian dreadnought, however, it was the most balanced of the three types of warships and its forward cannons were able to destroy most medium class vessels in a single salvo. Unfortunately, it became quite clear early in the war that a Mandalorian dreadnought was more than a match for the Hammerheads. The Courageous was the Republics response. The 1000-meter Hammerhead paled in comparison to the Courageous, which was an unheard of 3000 meters dwarfing even the 1700-meter Mandalorian dreadnoughts reached 1700 meters. Crewed by over 25,000 Republic personal the vessel was equipped with four hanger bays that could launch several dozen fighters/bombers from each. If the vessel proved as effective as its designers promised then the Republic would begin construction on 22 more Courageous-class ships.

Turning his attention from the nervous Lieutenant Saul turned his attention to the rest of the command crew his eyes coming stopping on a solitary figure studying the readouts of the bridge's main holoprojector. Revan the hero of the Dragon's Teeth and the newly appointed Fleet Lord. The teen was wearing white Echani battle armor, thin gold lines formed intricate patens giving it a regal look: it was the armor of an elite. Five metal cylinders were hanging from Revan's belt. From this angle, Saul could see three daggers attached to Revan's right hip. Turning his attention from the man's equipment Saul took the opportunity to study his new superior's face. His faced showed no emotion with his brown eyes focused grimly on the holoprojector ignoring everything else around him. Suddenly Saul realized what had been bothering him about Revan. He wore the armor of an elite Echani warrior yet except for a single lock of silver hair, running down in front of his forehead his hair was completely black, every Echani he had met had silver hair. _A genetic anomaly perhaps but then why does the record say he is from Telos_.

Three weeks ago, when he heard the decision of the Supreme Chancellor to place a sixteen-year-old in charge of a third of the Republic fleet Saul nearly resigned in protest along with a number of other captains and admirals. The only high-ranking office to go through with his threat was Admiral Yu. At least it eliminated the annoying you jokes that were prominent within the fleet. Only his respect for General Yusanis had stopped him. He had been watching Revan closely since he had boarded the Courageous and was thus far impressed by what he saw. Saul had seen Revan throughout the ship talking to crewmembers trying to understand more about the men who served under him, something Saul greatly respected. His doubts about his new Fleet Lord diminished further when he saw Revan's orders to the fleet. For a long time Saul and several other high-ranking officers had been pushing for a change in the tactics used in the war. One of his complaints was that the fleet was spread out trying to protect every planet making it easy to pick apart. Revan fixed that. Immediately after taking command of the fleets Revan order all ships to key planets vital to the defense of the Republic. It wasn't the most popular decision within the Republic. Many Senators were upset about planets being left defenseless; they didn't mention the fact that they owned estates on many of those planets.

"Captain."

Abandoning his post behind Carth he moved to the center of the bridge to stand next the Revan. "Sir?"

"How are the new engines doing?"

"Sir their doing fine," Saul answered wondering why Revan didn't just call up the information on the holoprojector.

"And what of the crew?" Revan asked voice barely above a whisper.

"Sir the crew is well trained and motivated. Every member of the command staff has seen action thus far they have exceeded my expectations of them. I know that when the time comes they will not let me down."

"It is reassuring to see you have faith in the crew. Faith I feel you do not have in your new commanding officer."

"Sir I…" Saul began only to be stopped by Revan's raised hand.

"Captain do you know why I chose you to command the Courageous?"

"No sir I do not. I assumed it had to do with my record."

"You have a fine services record captain but so do many other officers in the fleet. The real reason was the 20-page memo you sent to the former command staff of the fleets as well as the senate. Do you remember?"

"Yes sir it contained my suggestions for turning the war around. It was not well received."

"Indeed it was not but that had to do more with political reasons then the actual content which was for lack of a better word brilliant. More importantly, it showed you are willing to take a stand for what you believe in. I need officers like that. So let me make this perfectly clear Captain if in the future you feel we are making a mistake do not hesitate to inform me of your opinion. It is your quick mind and willingness to fight for your beliefs that I chose you to command my flagship."

"Thank you sir."

"Of course you understand I can't have a mere captain conveying my orders to the fleet. Therefore, I will need to promote you AdmiralKarath.

"Admiral sir… I don't know what to say… thank you sir."

" You've earned it. I will be in quarters Admiral. I want you to send word to me when we are nearing Taris."

"Understood sir," Saul saluted and watched as the supreme commander made his way from the bridge. _Maybe this won't be the greatest blunder in the history of the Republic after all_.

**Bane of Cathar Bridge Mandalorian Flagship**

Mandalore stood next to his third in command Lance studying the latest intelligent reports on the fleet movements of the Republic.

"Their leaving hundreds of worlds defenseless with this new deployment _brother_," Lance said.

"Worthless worlds of no real value, their concentrating their fleets at key worlds hoping to block our advance. It would seem they have finally gained a competent commander."

"Mandalore," a blue armored sergeant greeted as he came to stand at attention beside his leader.

"Report."

"Sir we have received information on the identity of the new Republic Fleet Lord from our contact within the Republic."

"So what fool do they send against us this time?" Lance asked.

"According to our contact he is a ex-Jedi by…"

"Jedi! So they finally have come out of the hole they have been hiding in. Maybe now we will have a challenge."

"He said ex-Jedi meaning he is not part of their order, continue Sergeant."

"Thank you sir. The Jedi, as you said, are still withholding their support. Apparently, the Jedi in question couldn't stand their decision and left the order to join the Republic. According to this his name is Revan and…" He was cut off as Mandalore ripped the data pad he was reading from out of his hand. "Sir is something wro…"

"You are dismissed Sergeant," the Sergeant gave a crisp salute before walking away.

"Their being led by that weakling," Lance said, "They might as well surrender now."

"Lance."

"Yes brother."

"You are to report to Dxun and take command of the system."

"Brother I thought that I…"

"Mandalore has giving you an order, your ship is waiting." Ignoring his brother as he stormed out of the bridge Mandalore studied the image on the datapad. _Damn_ _it's him. No matter how this plays out, I will kill you for this betrayal son._

**Taris High Orbit**

Revan stood staring out the forward view port of the Courageous Bridge studying the massive fleet in orbit. Over a thousand Hammerhead-class vessels stood guard over Taris. Thousands of other ships ranging from Republic blockade runners (1) to Aurek fighters created an impenetrable wall of metal above Taris.

Taris the Coruscant of the Outer Rim had in Revan's opinion little in common with the Republic capital. Having visited the planet years earlier with Master Kreia he new what lurked beneath the surface of the planet city. The planet was corrupted to its core and as Revan felt the planet through the Force he could sense little had changed. _How could the Jedi allow this? They claim to fight for the oppressed yet they allow a major Republic world to practice slavery. I think its time for a change_. Hearing footsteps behind him, he turned his attention from the planet to man standing at attention behind him. "At ease General."

"You requested my presence Fleet Lord."

Revan forced himself to suppress a smile threatening to appear on his face at Varon's use of his new title. _He knows better then to call me brother in this setting._ "General I wish to see first hand the effectiveness of our ground army."

"I can arrange for a demonstration if you wish but I am afraid that only a true battle will show their true abilities."

"My thoughts exactly General and I have the perfect target to test their skill."

"And that is?" General Varon asked. Revan responded with a hand gesture towards the view port. It took several seconds for the action to register. "Taris sir?"

"Taris is the most important Republic world in the Outer Rim. For that reason, the Republic and the Jedi have ignored what goes on in the lower levels, but I will not. Ready the marines General for the time has come to cleanse Taris of its filth."

"They will be ready within the hour sir," saluting Varon quickly left to carry out Revan's order.

"I sense you wish to say something Admiral," Revan said as he turned towards Saul who was standing nearby.

"Yes sir," Admiral Karath replied as he came to stand next to Revan, "is this action wise we will more then likely lose men we need to fight the Mandalorians."

"That is true Admiral but right now the most important thing we need to deal with is the disastrous morale of the men. Removing the scum from the lower cities will help the confidence of the men greatly."

"I understand sir but what of the nobles their going to raise hell in the Senate if we go through with this."

"They would if they could contact the Senate but if you recall when we arrived here we locked down the system meaning we control all outbound ships and transmissions. It will be months before the rest of the Republic learns what transpired here. Of course if the contact the senate they will have to explain the presence of the slave rings in the lower level."

"Did you say slave rings sir."

"Yes Admiral there is a thriving slave trade in the lower levels."

"Bastards," Saul muttered to himself, "sorry sir I…"

"It's alright they are bastards. I take it you changed you mind on the importance of this mission."

"Yes sir I believe the benefits outweigh the cost."

"Good. I believe that the marines will benefit greatly from fighter cover."

"I will see that they receive the fleet's full support."

**Taris Middle City**

It had started nearly an hour ago, at first she thought she was hallucinating from lack of food but it slowly grew louder and others began to hear it as well. To her horror, she recognized the source of the noise instantly; it was the sound of battle. _Mandalorians please please not them anything but them_, she thought as she forced her small frail body deeper into the corner of the cage. Whimpering as the cuts on her back rubbed against the wall, she began shaking as images of the Mandalorian attack on her home planet flashed through her mind. "I want my daddy."

Cutting down the last guard, Revan turned his attention towards the door leading to the slave cells. He felt the Republic solders fall in line behind him as he used the Force to rip the rusted door from the wall. He froze the moment he stepped into the room. He had the overwhelming urge to vomit as the cell's smell washed over him. His eyes roamed over the pen, feeling more disgusted as he saw the state of the poor souls enslaved here. His eyes came to rest on the far corner and his heart shattered at the sight. There nestled in the corner as deeply as possible was a beaten and whipped Cathar no more than eight. The yellow eyes disturbed Revan the most, they were filled with pure terror. Forcing his legs to move he walked towards her slowly watching as she tried in vain to become one with the wall as he approached.

"Please don't hurt me," she begged desperately

Revan dropped to his knee bringing himself down to her eye level. "Little one I will not harm, give me your hand and I will take you from this place." He extended his hand slowly towards her

She stared at him unsure of what to do. He sounded so sincere his brown eyes filled with compassion. Timidly she reached out to take his hand.

Delicately he lifted her with his left arm while stroking her face with his right hand. "Little one you're safe now, no one will harm." Hearing his words the child buried he face into his neck and began sobbing. Leaving the rest of the former slaves to be taken care of by his solders Revan headed for the lift that would take him to the upper level.

**Taris Upper Level**

Upon arriving in the upper city, several of the Tarisian nobles blocked Revan's path.

"This will not stand you have attacked a Republic world and I will see that you are stripped of …"

"Enough!" Revan yelled while using the Force to keep the Cathar from waking up. The Republic troops gathered nearby stopped what they were doing and stared at the confrontation. "You can file whatever protest you want with the Senate or the Jedi but if you do I suggest you come up with a good explanation for the existence of slave pens in the lower levels!" Revan closed the distance between him and the man that had confronted him. His voice dropped to a low whisper so only the man could hear him. "If you ever speak to me again I will make sure you never speak again." Revan smirked as he watched the color drain from the man's face. Pushing past him, he headed for his personal transport.

**Taris High Orbit Two Weeks Later**

Revan watched as a light freighter disappeared into hyperspace. It had taken Revan nearly two hours to convince the Cathar, whose name he learned was Juhani, to board the vessel. As much as he enjoyed the girls company, Revan knew she couldn't stay with him no matter how much she begged him. Revan had felt the girl was Force sensitive

and felt the only way to keep her safe was to send her to the Jedi enclave on Dantooine. _At least she will be safe._

"Fleet Lord! We are receiving reports of the Mandalorian fleets attacking the now defenseless planets in the outer rim."

"Summon the fleet admirals at once." _Took them long enough. Fools their bloodthirsty nature makes them so predicable. To bad for them, I am not so predictable. I just hope HK completed his assignment _

(1)The other Republic capital class ships present at the battle of the Star Forge in the game. Smaller then the Hammerheads.


	4. Dxun Mandalore’s Bane

Dark Messiah: Mandalorian Wars

Disclaimer I DON NOT OWN STAR WARS (proceeds to cry)

Warning: Story contains some mild language, violence, and sexually references but not very much

Summary: This is the second part of My Dark Messiah saga. You may want to read the first part. Male Revan Lightside Darkside moving towards the darkside. This is Revan during the Mandalorian wars hence the title. This is AU sense no other Jedi followed Revan to war. Revan is 16

"Speaking"

_Thinking _

//Droid// (This is all that beeping and buzzing that droids like R2 make)

/_Mental speaking/_

'_Dark voice'_ (the thing that keeps talking to Revan)

AN: This is not a halo crossover. Just putting this here because this chapter makes a few Halo references.

AN2: Thanks to all those that reviewed I love you all very much please keep it up

Ch.4 Dxun Mandalore's Bane

**Courageous Battleship Bridge**

The mood on the bridge was tense as the command staff of the fleet looked over the reports they were receiving from various outposts and listening ships. The bulk of the Mandalorian invasion fleet was burning the worlds that lost their Republic protection when Revan reorganized the fleets around key planets.

"We must do something," Admiral Falkner declared. Falkner was an aging admiral from one of the ruling aristocratic family's of Alderaan. He believed strongly in the idea of the masses being ruled over by the elite and therefore was dead set against the appointment of Revan seeing him as a member of the lower classes. He also viewed Revan's repositioning of the fleets' as an enormous mistake.

"Yes but what?" Admiral Gilmour questioned. Gilmour was a man of medium height with graying brown hair and tired blue eyes. He left his home world of Onderon at the age of sixteen in order to join the Republic navy. When the planet fell to the Mandalorians years later, he had been devastated and swore that he would never rest until his world was free. Revan had him transferred from the inner rim to his fleet in order to fill the vacancy left when a previous Admiral lost his head in battle, literally. Gillmor was unsure of how to view the young fleet Lord but decided to give him a chance since Revan provided him a chance to strike at those that enslaved his people.

"We must redeploy the fleet to cover those planets."

"So they can pick us apart piece by piece we must keep our ships together."

"Then let's hit their fleet with everything we have."

"Where? Their not staying in any one place long enough for us to assault them effectively, and if we move our fleet closer they my hit us why we are looking for them."

"Yes bu…"

"Enough," Revan cut off the arguing admirals; "this is getting us no where." Revan turned away from the gathering "Communication send word to all ships. Tell them to recall all forces and prepare to break orbit."

"Sir do you intend to attack the Mandalorian fleet?" Admiral Saul asked from Revan's left.

"Not the fleet," Revan replied cryptically. "Send word for Admiral Stanford and Kiez to move their fleets to the Dask system. Also I want Admiral Green to engage in hit and run attacks on the Mandalorian fleet let them think they have succeeded in drawing us into the open."

"Sir if you don't intend to hit their fleets then why are we breaking orbit?" Falkner demanded disliking being left in the dark concerning this upstart's plans.

"If their main fleets are attacking those defenseless system it means their not in their own territory. Meaning their main base in the Onderon system is without any fleet support." The Admirals fell silent as they realized what Revan was proposing.

"Dxun, you intend to attack Dxun?" Revan merely nodded his head in response to Falkner. "Sir even without their main fleet the moon is protected by over 300 interconnected defense satellites each one able to destroy a Hammerhead in a single salvo. Their shields can repulse nearly anything our vessels could throw at them. Sir this is insane they…"

Revan cut the man of with a wave of his hand. "I am well aware of what they are capable of _Admiral_. However, a flaw exists in the satellite network that will allow us to take the system."

"A flaw what flaw?" Falkner demanded angrily, while slamming his hands down on the holoprojector.

_Who the hell does he think he is_? Revan fumed his eyes narrowing as his hands formed tight fists. _I will tear off his… wait what am I thinking._

'_You're thinking about making an example of this fool by tearing off his ba…'_

_Shut up I am not like that._

'_Not yet'_ it whispered so quietly that Revan was unsure if he heard it right.

"You forget your place Admiral," Revan said as he refocused on the situation at hand. "If you can't find the ability to show me respect then you can hand me your resignation now for I do not have the time to deal with your malcontent."

"I am sorry sir what are your orders," he replied evenly.

Revan stared at the man seeing through his front easily as he felt his anger through the Force. "Time is of the essence gentleman and the fleet must depart quickly or else Mandalore may get suspicious. Report to your command ships and oversee our withdrawal from this system." As the Admirals began filing out of the room, Revan slipped a data pad into Admiral Gilmore's hand.

**Dxun Mandalorian Control Center**

Lance wasn't unhappy he was down right furious. For most Mandalorians it was an honor being stationed on the Onderon moon. Living on the moon was a constant battle against the wild. The forest was swarming with some of the most lethal creatures known, including the cunning Maalraas or the massive boma. It was also the centerpiece for the entire invasion effort. For Lance however it was a prison keeping him from his rightful place: burning worlds with his brother. Sighing he turned his attention back to the base's duty roster. "Droid bring me a drink," he yelled over his shoulder

"Statement: At once mea… organic." Unobserved by the Mandalorians a small fiber optic cable retracted back into the bizarre black droid's arm before it shuffled away from the console it was standing by. _Update Mission Status: Primary Objective complete_.

**Courageous Bridge** **Onderon Outer System**

"Report," Saul commanded.

"Sir all ships have exited hyperspace."

"Enemy activity?"

"None sir. I don't understand we should be within the range of their long range sensors."

"Sir we just received a flash message source unknown but it is using a Republic code," the communication office announced.

"What is the message?"

"Message reads: The gate is unlatched."

"The gate is un…" Saul stopped as he noticed Revan start to chuckle. "Sir?"

"The message is for me from a… operative. It means that the Mandalorians long-range sensors are offline and they don't even know it. Signal the fleet commence operation Mandalore's Bane.

"Yes sir."

**Dxun High Orbit Defense Platform 124 Nicknamed Malta**

Walon Fett rechecked the sensor readings searching for any anomalies that could indicate hidden vessels. Like most Mandalorians Fett was confident in the strength of Dxun and believed the Republic wasn't foolish enough to attack the system. After all the Malta was only one of 331 defense satellites. Each platform crewed by 10,000 Mandalorian warriors and protected by its heavy shields could vaporize most large ships with its forty turbolasers batteries and numerous missile batteries in under twenty seconds. No this base was quite safe from anything the Republic dogs could muster That didn't mean however that the Republic wouldn't send scout ships in a vain attempt to gain intelligence on their activity. The consol beeped a warning causing Walon to focus on the short rang sensor readout. His eyes narrowed as the sensor screen indicated thousands of small ships heading for the station. _Impossible this thing must be broken. Great just what I ne…_

**Republic Fleet**

Revan smiled as he watched the massive fireballs of ten exploding Mandalorian defense platforms. The stations didn't even have time to bring their weapons systems online before the flood of bombers over ran them. Immediately after unleashing their payloads, the bombers turned and proceeded at full burn back to the fleet. "We have our opening begin phase two!"

As soon as the order came the engines of thousands of Republic transport flared to life as they pushed their engines past the red line in an attempt to make it through the undefended section of the Dxun atmosphere before the rest of the defense platforms repositioned and destroyed the landing forces that numbered in the millions. 232 Hammerhead capital ships along with 520 Blockade Runners under the command of Admiral Gilmour moved forward providing cover for the invasion force. Space erupted in blazing fire as the guns of the Republic unleashed on the nearby Mandalorian platforms.

The shields of the defense platforms easily absorbed the first salvo form the Republic fleet. Immediately returning fire the stations began sending out alerts both to the moon below and to the main Mandalorian fleets.

**Onderon's Light ****Admiral ****Gilmour's Flagship Hammerhead Class**

"Captain Status," Admiral Gilmour shouted

"Sir sixty-three percent of the ground forces are through! The Horizon just collided with the Endurance both ships are falling into the atmosphere." The bridge shock violently throwing several crewmembers off their feet. The weapons consol exploded filling the bridge with deadly shrapnel "Sir we just lost the forward batteries we must withdraw," the Captain yelled as he held his bleeding left arm.

"Negative we must provide cover for the invasion force!" The admiral responded as blood from a shrapnel wound began pouring down his face.

"But sir we have no effective offensive capabilities!"

"No but we can take hits for those who do. Today the Mandalorians will be pushed from this system and shown they are not the undisputed gods of war and if we must die then so be it!"

The Captain was taken back by the intensity of the admiral's words. "Yes sir."

**Republic ****Heavy**** Transport 511**

Thanks to the efforts of Admiral Gilmour's ships the transports crafts where able to close the distance between themselves and the moon without inference from the Mandalorians. That all changed as the thousands of Mandalorian Basilisk war droids swarmed the transports. Republic Aurek fighters nicknamed A-wings immediately engaged the war droids in a vain attempt to keep them from reaching the transports. The once well-organized formations of the transports fell into chaos as the Basilisk tore there way through their lines.

"We're coming in to fast!" The pilot of Transport 511 screamed as he pulled back desperately on the control stick in a vain attempt to slow its decent. "Brace for impact!"

The transport ship tore through the atmosphere leaving a massive trail of smoke and fire in its wake before slamming into the dense forest of the moon. The reinforced hull tore trough the Dxun trees before the ships engines ignited them creating multiple forest fires in the ships wake. The ship came to a stop as it buried itself into the side of a hill causing the forward sections to compact crushing instantly anyone unlucky enough to be in those sections.

Pressing the hatch release the Republic solder cursed when the door refused to open. _No power shit if I don't get out this rust bucket will become my tomb_, he thought while placing his hands against the hatch and pushing as hard as he could. He was able to open it enough to crawl through the hatch, scarping his arms and the back of his neck in the process. As soon as his body was half way through, he fell to the ground. Lifting himself of the ground, he froze at the sight that awaited him. _Sithspit!_ From his vantage point, he could see thick black smoke rising from thousands of fires, anti-air fire erupted from everywhere. Looking up he witnessed thousands of fireballs hurtling through the atmosphere he was unable to tell which where ships like his or just the wreckage of former ships and their doomed crews burning up in the atmosphere. Several struck by the Mandalorian guns exploded causing burning wreckage to rain down of the forest moon. Reaching down he pulled out his blaster from his belt. "Alright Atton keep it together and you just may make it out alive," he muttered to himself.

**Courageous Battleship Bridge**

"Sir transmission from Admiral Gilmour he says all transports are through!"

"Excellent," Revan responded, "send word for Admiral Gilmour to withdraw his fleet away from the moon. Admiral Karath began phase three."

"Yes sir!" Saul answered as he activated his command channel, "all ships make for Onderon orbit. Prepare ground forces.

**Onderon Capital Iziz **

As the battle rages above the forest moon, a gathering of hundreds takes place in an abandoned warehouse. The faces of all present hidden by the shadows as they listen to their leader and leader of the Onderon resistance General Vaklu.

"I know your scarred it's natural for we all know what is about to happen. For to long have the Mandalorian dogs enslaved our beloved home world but as the message form Admiral Gilmour says that is about to change. The time we have waited for is here at long last and I ask you, are we going to leave the liberation of Iziz in the hands of the Republic?"

"No sir!" They reply came instantly.

"That's right my brothers and sisters it will be by our hands that our world is freed. We will go forth an…" He trailed of as the sound of anti-aircraft fire bombarded the building. "It seems the time has come."

The city of Iziz erupted in chaos as Republic transports and their fighter escorts descended upon it. Mandalorian turbolasers towers throughout the city began firing only to be silenced moments later as rockets fired from the Onderon resistance turned them into molten metal. The streets filled with laser fire and screaming solders; they screamed for Onderon for the Republic for Mandalore; many just screamed.

**Courageous Battleship Bridge Onderon Orbit above Iziz**

"Fleet Lord we have confirmation that the fleet has finished rearming all bombers."

"Good. Admiral Karath launch all bombers and bring us around the planet to Dxun, its time to deal with those defense platforms."

"Yes sir."

The main body of the Republic fleet numbering in the thousands slowly broke their orbit over the city of Iziz and made their way towards to moon of Dxun located on the opposite side of the planet. Meanwhile nearly 4000 bombers skimmed less then fifty meters above the surface of the planet in order to avoid detection.

**Dxun Mandalorian Control Center**

"I want all reserve units deployed, I want the Basilisks in the air and, I want to know how long till we receive any damn reinforcements NOW!" Lance screamed at his underlings.

"Sir," one of the braver Mandalorians approached their irate commander, "all reinforcements have been deployed as well as the Basilisks but we still don't know if our alert was received by Mandalore. We are receiving distress calls form Iziz sir they need reinfoc…" The man was cut of when Lance's armored fist connected with his skull knocking him unconscious.

"I don't care about that worthless planet let the farmers and beast whores have it!"

"Sir the Republic fleet is moving away from Iziz."

"Where are they heading?"

"Around the planet towards us."

"Perfect," Lance smirked at the stupidity of the Republic, "Send word to the defense platforms. I want them…"

"New contacts, bombers, several thousand at least their entering the Dxun atmosphere."

"WHAT! Destroy them at once!"

"We can't, no defense platforms are in range."

"Imposable the platforms have overlapping fields of fire over the entire moon."

"Sir their coming from the planet where the atmospheres join together we can't deploy our platforms there."

"Then destroy them with the ground based guns."

"They've nearly all been destroyed by the ground fighting sir there is nothi…"

Screaming in rage Lance pulled out his blade and decapitated the man where he stood. "The next person to give me bad news will join him!"

**Courageous Battleship Bridge **

"Time until we engage the nearest platform Admiral Karath?"

"Two minutes Fleet Lord."

"ETA on the Bombers Admiral."

"Sir they are entering the moon's atmosphere as we speak. They will engage in two minutes."

"Perfect, fire as soon as their in range" Revan replied as he turned his attention back to the holoprojector. Closing his eyes, he began searching through the Force attempting to perceive anything he might have missed. A difficult task considering the traumatic effect the deaths of hundreds of thousands was having on the Force, and Revan

The defense net while impressive suffered from a single tragic flaw. They where designed to bring all the guns to bare in a single direction meaning that if one could place forces on both sides of the platforms half of the attacking forces could engage with little to no return fire from the enemy. Normally this wouldn't be a problem on a planet where they could create a complete overlapping field of protection around the planet but in the case of Dxun that was imposable because of the gap created by its closeness to its planet. The Mandalorians did realize this to a degree, which is why they placed a number of surface batteries on the moon's surface. Unfortunately for them Revan's unorthodox decision to began the campaign with a ground invasion instead of dealing with the satellites first meant the ground batteries where nearly all destroyed by the time the bombers began entering the moon's atmosphere.

"Full stop fire at will," Revan ordered

Reaching their extreme weapons range, the Republic fleet slowed and began firing their forward turbolasers at the Dxun defense net. The Mandalorian satellites having little choice focused on the Republic capital ships and began firing as well. At this range the weapons fire of both forces dissipated greatly before reaching their targets meaning the blasts had little affect on either side, but it was a death sentence for the platforms. Unable to turn aware thereby allowing the Republic fleet to close the distance, they where sitting ducks for the Republic bombers as they unleashed their payloads into the underside of the platforms.

Cheers erupted throughout the Republic fleet as they watched the once invincible Mandalorian defense satellites exploded one by one.

"Silence!" Revan yelled, "this battle is far from over our forces on the ground have been without support for nearly seven hours. Admiral Karath put us in orbit over Dxun, and reassign all bombers and Aurek fighters to the surface. We're taking this fight to the surface."

"Yes sir!"

**Dxun Republic Rally Point Alpha**

General Varon flinched as a medical office injected kolto into his injured arm. The sudden flash of pain it created was quickly replaced by a numbing sensation. An hour ago, he finally received air support allowing him to secure the main rally point for the Republic forces from the Mandalorians. The rest of the moon was a different story. With hidden Mandalorian encampments spread across the planet, it was imposable to form any coherent battle lines, forcing his troops to roam the forest in squads. Of the initial landing force of several million Varon had no idea how many were left or how many Mandalorians were left either. Worse, he hadn't heard from his brother at all and he was staring to fear the worse.

"Report General."

"What?" Varon turned to find Revan sitting on a speeder bike directly behind him. He immediately saluted his brother the Fleet Lord. "Sorry sir I though you were still in orbit."

"I just landed what is your status?"

"Not good sir," Varon replied before explained in detailed what was going on.

"Carry on then," Revan replied as he activated the hover bike's ignition switch.

"Wait sir where are you going?"

"To kill Mandalorians of course."

Varon could only stare as Revan hit the bikes accelerator and sped off into the forest, "why do I even bother asking him anything."

**Dxun**

Revan brought his bike to a dead stop at the bottom of a large cliff. Looking around Revan saw that the forest was relatively undisturbed. Indeed several Republic patrols had been through the area without any incidents and the ground command had designated it devoid of Mandalorian activity. Revan knew differently, he could feel the life force of the Mandalorians operating the base below the ground. Revan activated his bikes communication equipment. "This is Fleet Lord Revan to General Varon."

After a moment of static he received a response, "this is Varon sir what do you need."

"I want you to dispatch six squads to my loc…" A warning in the Force caused Revan to throw himself of his bike. Barely escaping being crushed as a Basilisk war droid landed on his bike.

"Hello Fleet Lord it has been a long time, hasn't it half breed."

Slowly rising from his crouched position Revan stared up at the Mandalorian sitting on the back of the monstrosity known as a Basilisk. "Hello Scott its been what eight ten years my how time flies."

"It makes sense that the Republic would pick someone as worthless as you to be their Fleet Lord. You know I have always regretted not killing you but it looks like I get a second chance."

"Well I wish you luck," Revan replied as picked up a bolder with the Force and threw it at Scott. He had expected it to knock him to the ground making him easy prey; instead, it bounced harmlessly of a blue shield that surrounded him.

"Installed the shield myself," Scott replied as he chuckled at Revan's vain attempt, "Also my basilisk is made of pure Mandalorian iron so those little light sticks of yours aren't going to do you much good."

"Shit!"

"That about sums it up," Scott replied while activating the basilisk's laser canons. A hell storm of fire erupted from the basilisk's nose forcing Revan to active all five of his blades in order to block the deadly barrage. Slowly backing up Revan deflected the laser blasts in everywhere direction, many of those impacting harmlessly on the basilisk armor and shields.

"Not bad. You're pretty good with those little glow sticks, but try this." Revan jumped to his left as the basilisk flamethrower roared to life spewing fire as if it was a mythical dragon. Dropping his lightsabers Revan raised his hands towards his foe planning to use the Force to gain an advantage.

"I don't think so half breed!" The basilisk's shatter-missile colliding with Revan's hastily constructed Force barrier created a thunderous explosion of light sound and shrapnel. Revan screamed in pain as the explosion threw him ten feet back into a tree. Revan stood weakly trying in vain to block from his mind the agonizing pain from his back and the tiny pieces of shrapnel that made it through his barrier and imbedded themselves in his body. Giving time, he could heal the damage but looking up at the Mandalorian that was calmly watching him struggle to remain standing, he doubted that he would have the chance. "This was fun half breed but I have others to kill today so goodby…" A rocket screamed through the air into the rear of the basilisk. "What the…" A second soon followed this one hitting the shield protecting Scott.

Revan watched as the shield flicked once and died. Seeing an opening, Revan released the pain caused by his wounds into the Force instantly feeling a rush of incredible power, using this he leaped into the air landing on top of the droid. Calling one of his lightsabers to his hand Revan activated and plunged the orange bland into the Mandalorian's chest.

Scott felt his life slowly draining out of him the moment the blade entered his chest, but something was terribly wrong. The moment the blade entered his chest he felt something in his mind just out of reach. He felt his life draining not into the oblivion that he believed awaited him but instead into this thing. He felt more afraid in those few seconds then he ever did in his entire life as he felt the things ravenous hunger.

'_Do not be afraid. I am peace; I am salvation.'_

Looking up at Revan Scott realized that his once brown eyes where now blacker than the deepest depths of space. "Wh… the Fu… ar… you?"

Seeing Scott's head roll back, Revan pulled the blade from his chest and leaped of the droid. "What the hell did you do? I felt you speak to him through me!" Revan screamed into the air.

'_We exist together now. Two corpses in one grave.'_

"I ASKED YOU ARE QUESTION WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!"

'_Nothing you need concern yourself at this time Darth.'_

"Darth what the hell is that?"

'_A title, one that suites you perfectly Darth.'_

"But what does it mean? What did you do to Scott? Who the hell are you?"

"Statement: Master are you alright?"

Tuning Revan found that his faithful droid was standing less then a meter behind him, "HK what are you doing here?"

"Statement: Master you are directly over the main Mandalorian control center. I came to the surface in order to report its location when I saw you engaged in mortal combat with the Mandalorian meatbag. Seeing you in danger, I acted districting the metal meatbag allowing you to strike the killing blow to his squishy body. Concerned Query: Master are you alright? My sensors show your body is damaged and you began shouting into the air as soon as the meatbag was dead. Suggestion: Master perhaps we should leave to acquire medical treatment for your wounds and to have your head scanned for damage."

"No I am fine HK." /_I am not done with you yet./_

'_Of course not __**Darth Revan**__.'_

"HK contact Alpha base and inform Varon of our status."

"Statement: Yes master, one moment." A small antenna extended out of his head, Revan used the opportunity to heal himself. "Statement: Message sent Master. They are dispatching units.

"Good. You will wait here for them and show them how to enter the base."

"Weary Resignation: Very well master. If you will follow me I will show you the maintenance hatch I used to exit the base."

**Dxun Primary Mandalorian Base **

Pushing himself against the wall Revan watched as a Mandalorian security detachment walked by. Instead of running into the base lightsabers active cutting down anything that moved Revan decided to sneak into the base and remove the Mandalorian leadership using a rare technique taught to him by his true Master called Force Cloak. Using the light bending power, he was able to infiltrate the lower levels and thanks to the map of the complex provided by HK locate the main control room. The reinforced doors protecting the heart of Mandalorian activity on Dxun opened as a technician exited the room. Unnoticed Revan entered the room before the door could close.

Looking around he noticed roughly thirty-four high-ranking Mandalorian warriors spread throughout the room some talking others operating consoles. Their leader stood with his back to Revan his helmet laying on a nearby holoprojector that reveled the status of the Dxun moon in great detail. Revan began looking around the room for the best way to dispose of the Mandalorians without exposing himself when their leader turned around and Revan's heart stopped cold. _LANCE!_ Staring at his uncle Revan's anger surged through his veins like fire waiting to be released on the bastard that caused him so much misery in his childhood. So focused on the source of his hate he didn't notice the Mandalorian walking in his direction.

"What th…" was all the ill-fated Mandalorian could say as he bumped into an invisible object before a searing pain racked his body.

Pulling his lightsaber from the Mandalorian's abdomen, he hurled the man's carcass across the room at another Mandalorian at bone shattering speed. Then before anyone in the room could react, he raised his hands focusing his anger and hatred into the Force he unleashed an inescapable wave of dark blue lightning into the room.

He slowly lowered his hands. The smoldering remains of Mandalorians and pieces of exploded consoles littered the floor. The putrid smell of burnt flesh assaulted Revan's nose. A single Mandalorian rose to his feet somehow spared from the hellish fate of his brothers.

Lance rose to his feet looking across the room at Revan as he pulled his sword out his body aching from being nearly electrocuted. "This may be my end half breed but I will die with a blade in my hand and with honor."

"Honor is for the living, and therefore you have no need of it."

In the blink of an eye, Revan appeared directly in front of Lance his blood red eyes boring into his own, a sharp pain exploded into his chest. "The blade sticking between your ribs belonged to my mother you bastard."

"You so… a bit… you'll pay …is."

"I doubt that," Revan reached up with his metallic hand and grabbed Lance by the throat, "goodbye uncle." Twisting his hand Revan pulled hard, a fountain of blood erupted from Lance. The copper tasting red liquid covered Revan who merely smiled as he watched the life drain from his uncle's eyes.

**Bane of Cathar Bridge Mandalorian Flagship**

Mandalore stood watching through the view port as his ships dealt with the remnants of Admiral Green's worthless fleet. Turning towards the systems populated planet he could just make out several of his dreadnoughts bombarding the planet.

"Mandalore we are receiving a distress call from Dxun."

"WHAT!" All eyes of the brig turned towards their lord and communication officer.

"The message says that several thousand Republic ships have destroyed ten of the defense satellites and landed ground forces on Dxun."

"Tyber ready all ships for immediate hyperspace we shall return to assist Dxun."

"That would be a mistake Mandalorian."

Mandalore turned to see a red skinned Twi'lek step out of the shadows. "And why is that Sith?"

"The Republic would only launch this attack if they were confident their forces were large enough to take the system meaning by the time you arrived it will already be over."

"Then we attack and destroy their fleet and retake the moon."

"This campaign against these worthless worlds and you fight with Admiral Green's forces have left your fleet's supplies low. If the forces of the Republic attacking Dxun are large enough to damage your fleet after taken the moon then you will have little chance against Admiral Forn Dodonna if she brought her fleets against you."

"What do you suggest _Scarlet_?" Mandalore wanted to argue with her but realized she was right and if the fortress moon had fallen, it would be nearly impossible to retake and hold on to it as things were.

"Use the hyperspace route through the _Dask system _to withdraw your fleet t…"

"You mean retreat give up all that we have rightfully taken!" Tyber yelled enraged at this schutta's suggestion.

"I am talking about a tactile withdrawal to regroup and rearm child."

"Child why you worth…"

"Tyber enough! She's right we must withdraw, but my son will return and the Republic will pay Revan will pay."

AN Biggest chapter to date what did you think let me know.


	5. the Tragedy of King Adas

Dark Messiah: Mandalorian Wars

Disclaimer I DON NOT OWN STAR WARS (proceeds to cry)

Warning: Story contains some mild language, violence, and sexually references but not very much

Summary: This is the second part of My Dark Messiah saga. You may want to read the first part. Male Revan Lightside Darkside moving towards the darkside. This is Revan during the Mandalorian wars hence the title. This is AU sense no other Jedi followed Revan to war. Revan is 16

"Speaking"

_Thinking _

//Droid// (This is all that beeping and buzzing that droids like R2 make)

/_Mental speaking/_

'_Dark voice'_ (the thing that keeps talking to Revan)

AN: another chapter for you the people. Special thanks to my reviewers, and to answer sixtailedninja question in his/her review I will not be having Jedi join Revan in the war but they will be making appearances as you will see in about four lines. See I answer your questions so feel free to ask. By the way anyone figure out what the Dark Voice is yet if you think you do PM me DON'T put it in a review (don't want to ruin it for others thanks) No action this chapter sorry.

Ch.5 The Tragedy of King Adas

**Jedi Temple Coruscant**

Master Vrook stood watching the dazzling midnight lights of the planet city from one of the temple's numerous balconies while drinking from a cup containing his favorite herbal tea. Bringing the cup up to his wrinkled face, he inhaled the rich aroma letting it sooth his troubled mind. Taking a sip, he felt the hot liquid race down his throat providing him with warmth as the gentle breeze attempted to steal it away. Sighing he set the cup down on the railing.

"Couldn't sleep either?"

"I don't think any Jedi can sleep tonight Atris," Vrook answered without turning as Atris walked over to stand beside him the moons light reflecting stunningly of her white Jedi robes.

"Then you feel it as well; the death, the pain, and the madness."

"Yes and Revan is at the heart of it. We must do something, we must see if Revan is falling." _If he hasn't already._

"Perhaps we should send for the Jedi Covenant to investigate."

"No Atris they are busy hunting down the renegade padawan Zayne Carrick and Revan is too much of a public figure to involve them. Remember Atris many of our own order don't know of the Covenant's existence."

"Of course but we must send someone to investigate."

"Tomorrow morning we will convene the High Council and select a team to go and determine Revan's status."

**Dxun High Orbit Courageous Bridge **

Revan stood with his hands clasped behind his back staring off into the black abyss of space trying to calm himself for the coming confrontation. It had been three weeks since the Republic invaded the Onderon system. It took less than a day to secure the system and the planet Onderon but the moon was a different story. When Revan disposed of the Mandalorian leadership, the rest of the Mandalorians broke into splinter groups and hid themselves in small bases and bunkers spread across the moon. After two weeks of watching his ground army being butchered by the beasts of Dxun, both native and imported, in a guerrilla war Revan had all forces withdrawn from the moon back to the fleet and the planet. As far as Revan was concerned, the Mandalorians could spend the rest of the war rotting on the moon's surface, and with their Basilisk war droids nearly all destroyed in the opening battle they had no way to even reach the planet let alone leave the system.

Predictably, this seriously upset the temporary leadership of Onderon especially General Vaklu, one of the resistance heroes, luckily for him his cousin Talia was present when he confronted Revan and managed to keep it from becoming violent. Talia, who Revan found far more agreeable, managed to convince him to station ships to guard the border space between Dxun and Onderon. A task he delegated to Admiral Gilmour who was more then willing to protect his home world. He also gave the reforming Onderon government several badly damaged blockade runners to retrofit into stationary gun platforms, saying that they were a personal gift for Talia. Revan hoped the gift would push her into power instead of her hotheaded cousin, he only wished he could see the look on Vaklu's face when he learned of the gift. As for the Republic troops, they were happy just to be of that rock.

The Mandalorian Neo-Crusader fleet withdrew from their offensive against the Republic destroying the combined Republic fleets of Admiral Stanford and Kiez in the Dask system where Revan sent them before he attacked Dxun in case the Mandalorians withdrew using the hyperspace route through that system. Revan never believed they could hold the system if the Mandalorians used that route to retreat. He merely sent them there to slow their withdrawal and Revan hoped further damage the hordes morale. The sound of footsteps alerted Revan to the presence of someone behind him. "Report," he ordered without turning around.

"Sir the Sojourn just dropped out of hyperspace, port side."

"Very well Admiral Karath you know what to do."

"Yes sir," Saul saluted Revan's back before turning and walking off.

'_So the esteemed Jedi have finally arrived,'_ a familiar corrupted voice whispered into Revan's head, sounding extremely sarcastic.

_/Go away I am trying to calm myself before the Jedi arrive./_

'_Meaning this is the perfect time to talk to you'_

_/…/_

'_Revan what's wrong we used to be so close, I thought we were friends,' it replied sounding mockingly hurt._

_/That was before you started speaking through me and screwing with my emotions!/_

'_I don't have the faintest idea what your talk…'_

_/BULL! I felt you feeding my anger when I killed Scott and you probably influenced me when I fought Lance so if you don't shut up I will… you see thirty seconds into this conversation and your have already managed to piss me off!/_

'_Careful Revan you wouldn't want the Jedi to feel you this angry,' it laughed into Revan's mind._

_/…/_

'_Look Revan I had no choice but to give you a little assistance when you fought Scott, would you prefer I did nothing and let you died?'_

_/…/_

'_Revan well?'_

_/Alright you have a point there but what about Lance, why did you interfere then?/_

'_I didn't.'_

_/What do you mean you didn't?/_

'_Just what I said Revan. That wonderful little cookout was of your own making all I did was watch you work. Next time I'll bring a salad, yes I think that would go well with roasted Mandalorians,' _Its dark chuckling filled Revan's mind.

_/No you had to… I can't have…/_

'_Revan all creatures of flesh have hidden deep in their souls a ravenous beast desperate to be unleashed. That is what the Jedi fail to understand. It is why they will always be weak. We'll talk more later, have fun.'_

_/What?/_

"Exile."

**Hanger Bay 2 Five Minutes Early**

"Welcome on board the Courageous I am Admiral Karath Master Jedi… I'm sorry the message informing us of your visit didn't include the name of you or your fellow Jedi."

"Master Vrook Admiral Karath, accompany me is Master Kaver and Master Atris. Where is Revan?"

"Master Jedi Revan is currently on the bridge. If you will follow me I will show you to your quart…"

"You will take us to the bridge Admiral Karath," Vrook cut the man off.

"As you wish Master Jedi please follow me."

"Tell me Admiral, what is the situation on Onderon?" Kaver asked as they made their way towards the bridge ignoring the looks some of the crew were giving him as they passed.

"We got lucky Master Jedi. The Mandalorians only stationed a few thousands of their troops on the surface, only enough to control the general population. The last of the Mandalorians on the planet barricaded themselves in the Iziz Planetary Museum. The Fleet Lord dealt with them himself."

"Revan killed Mandalorians in close range combat," Atris asked her eyes narrowing.

"Yes Master Jedi Revan has taken part in every theater of this campaign. Certainly word must have reached you concerning Revan's actions during the battle," Saul replied confused at the Jedi's question.

"Yes the holonet has been having a field day describing Revan's _supposed_ heroic actions. Most of it sounded as if the different networks were just trying to out due each other," Atris replied.

"Well I don't know what the holonet has been saying about him but Revan performed brilliantly, going so far as to personally go to Dxun and remove the Mandalorian leadership himself."

Atris and Vrook exchanged a look as they entered the dimly light bridge. Following the Admiral, the Jedi made their way through the bridge towards Revan who was standing with his back to them gazing obliviously into space. Saul opened his mouth to announce their presence only to have Vrook bet him to it "Exile." Revan flinched as the sound of Vrook's rough voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Hello Vrook," Revan replied without turning, "Kaver and Atris, I have to admit I am surprised to see you away from your precious archives, come out to the wastes to talk to me about the nature of Force Bonds? O you can go Admiral."

"Yes sir," Saul saluted before quickly scurrying away leavening the Jedi and Revan alone at the end of the bridge.

"You know why we are here Exile," Atris said he voice colder than Hoth during the winter.

"I suppose I do, and Atris you never exiled me I left by choice so if you don't mind I you will refer to me as Fleet Lord or just Lord Revan if you prefer," Revan replied while turning around and smirking at the Jedi.

"The arrogance, and disrespect," Vrook began, "I think you would not be so confident if your _questionable_ tactics had lead to the destruction of this fleet _Exile_."

The smirk fell from Revan's face as he listened to Vrook's words, "questionable tactics?"

"You heard me Exile. You sacrificed the fleets of Admiral Stanford, Kiez, and Green so you could claim the glory of victory here at Dxun yourself."

"Claim the glory? CLAIM THE GLORY," Revan screamed at Vrook causing all bridge activity to cease as they looked towards the growing confrontation. "You listen to me you old crow! The only reason I took the position of Fleet Lord was not so I could as you say 'claim the glory' but because you and the rest of the Jedi were too cowardly to!" Pushing his way past the stunned Jedi Revan stormed his way towards the bridge's exit only to stop at the door nearly twenty meter's away and yell back at the Jedi. "I am retiring to my quarters Jedi, I have had a long day, feel free while you're here to speak with the Republic soldiers, the _real_ defenders of the Republic, about mine and the fleet's status but we are FINISHED!"

**Republic Flagship Courageous**

Revan stormed into his private quarters slamming the door closed behind him with the Force as he began to pace back and forth in the bedroom trying to burn off the rage he felt from the encounter with the Jedi. After several minutes of pacing and making a sizable dent in the wall with his fist, he dropped onto his bed, taking several calming breaths as he healed his bruised knuckles.

Reaching under his bed Revan pull out a metal container and set it on his lap. After staring at it warily for several minutes, he lifted the lid and removed the object inside. It was a small black pyramid, covered in red symbols, which easily sat on the palm of his metallic left hand. It was a Sith holocron Revan was sure of that. His master Kreia had shown him one that she was using for research and explained how they worked. It was another one of her 'special' lesson that the council didn't need to know about.

He discovered it two weeks ago when the last group of Mandalorian survivors on the planet Onderon barricaded themselves in the Iziz Planetary Museum. When Revan stormed the museum, the ensuing battle resulted in the shattering of a clay statue from the time of Queen Amanoa of Onderon, a woman known to have had ties with the Sith Freedon Nadd. After the scuffle Revan noticed the black holocron sitting on the floor and realizing what it was quickly retrieved the object and brought it back to his quarters onboard his flagship where it remained undisturbed under Revan's bed for the past two weeks.

Now looking for anything to distract him from thinking of the Jedi he turned his full attention to the holocron. He was well aware of the danger that Sith holocrons posed to anyone who could feel the Force, Kreia's lessons were quite methodical concerning that aspect of Sith holocrons. After all it was a Sith holocron that led Exar Kun into the madness that consumed him, and Revan didn't feel like making the same mistake

Yet the holocron that Revan held in his hands was different then the one his master had shown him. That one radiated hate and malice; the one Revan held now was dark yes but nowhere near the same level of hatred and malice. More interesting to Revan was the age of the holocron. His master's was roughly seven thousand years old but this one Revan was sure could be ten twenty possible even thirty thousands years. If that was the case it would mean the Sith had holocrons before the Jedi even existed, a very disturbing thought to Revan.

"Here goes nothing," Revan muttered to himself as he carefully began channeling the Force into the device, ready at a moments to cut the connection. At first, nothing happened, then without warning the holocron began to glow a bright red at its tip.

A translucent figure covered from head to toe in black plate armor appeared above the holocron "Greetings," the mysterious being began in ancient Sith that Revan struggled to translate. "I have created this pyramid of knowledge so that future generations may know the story of my people should we not survive the great exodus from our home forced onto us by the invaders, but I am getting ahead of myself. My name is King Adas and I was born over three hundred seasonal cycles ago. I ascended to the thrown of Korriban fifty seasonal cycles later when I untied the clans during the War of Unification. For over two hundred years, I ruled my people and bedded my wives fathering many offspring each one a true Sith. I was content and never did I believe the world extended beyond the borders of my kingdom."

The Sith paused as it sighed and shook it's head, "but then they came from the black abyss of space in their metal constructs bearing words of friendship, but I wasn't fooled, they stunk of lies as if their bodies were already dead and decaying. I played along pretended I believed them, we all did. I let them teach me about their machines and dark magic, including how to construct the very device you now hold. Why they taught me I don't know perhaps the believed I would use the knowledge to rule in their name, arrogant fools. When the time was right, we struck, seizing their ships and removing their heads from their rotten corpses in a single pass of the sun through the sky. I will never forget the look in their leader's bulbous eyes as the life drained from them, it was a good day but sadly, it was not the victory I hoped it would be."

"According to the machines contained in the beast's ships, a vast fleet nearly infinite in number is heading towards my home. I know that when they arrive they will either enslave us or simply wipe us out. I have decided on the only course of action available to me. I will load as many of my people as I can onto the seven warships I took from them and flea beyond the extant of their reach, which unfortunately, from what I can tell is nearly the entire galaxy, but MARK MY WORDS whoever you are! One day I WILL RETURN and reclaim my home as well as all that the vile Rakata possess. I have contained within this devise much of what the Rakata taught me. My hope is that an enemy of the vile beasts will find it and it will assist you in combating them. I must go now time is short and their fleet is nearing. Goodbye and good luck whoever you are." The holocron deactivated and Revan fell backwards onto his bed deep in thought.

"So King Adas fled Korriban and the Rakata enslaved those left behind. Something is not right, if their empire was as large as Adas implied then why have I never heard of these Rakata on seen any sings of their empire.

'_But you have seen signs of their empire Darth Revan.'_

_/Where?/_ Revan asked confused.

'_The planet you call Dalack.'_

_/The fortress,/_ he replied his eyes widening at the realization.

'_Precisely.'_

_/Do you think he made it?/_

'_King Adas?'_

_/Yes./_

'_Doubtful Darth it's been over 21,000 years since the fall of the Rakata's Infinite Empire and almost 23,000 years since his exodus and nothing of his refuge fleet has ever turned up.'_

_/…/_

'_Revan?'_

_/You seem to know a lot about the Rakata./_

'_Yes I do. Let's just say I have a unique understanding of the Rakata and leave it at that.'_

_/More cryptic answers, you know you sound a lot like a Jedi Master./_

'_Ouch now that hurt Revan, and speaking of Jedi nice work on the bridge.'_

_/Shut up./_

'_Why I thought you did well, really. Not only did you embarrass your largest critics but you did so in front of your men who will probably respect you even more for voicing what they were all thinking.'_

_/Whatever I'm going to bed so…/_

'…_I'll go.'_


End file.
